Through the death
by Franny Moon
Summary: Something very bad happened because The Shot ranaway... Will Sakura Join Syaoran wherever he is? Ok, since I receive some reviews and even some e-mails who asked me to put the sequel, I put it!
1. Through the death 1

Disclaimer :I don't own Card Carptor Sakura, the story and the carachters belongs to Clamp so please, don't sue me!  
  
But This fic is mine since I wrote it... if you want to use it you have to ask me!  
  
If you want to write to me , let's go! Here are my e-mails: sakura-19@caramail.com petitelune_19@caramail.com vanille_lune_19@caramail.com   
  
Hum okay... now about the way I write... english ISN'T my first language so please... read the story and try to get over the mistakes…  
  
So read and review... Hope you'll like it...  
  
This is my second english fic, my third drama, my third one-shot and my fourth fanfiction...  
  
I know that it's kinda short... but it has tu be short... Bah.. read and see!  
  
  
Trought the death...  
  
  
-Shaolan-kun!  
  
I heard her scream.  
She arrived by my side and collapsed.  
  
-Shaolan-kun! Daijubu?  
  
-Hai...  
  
-Iie! You're not! Why did you jump right in front of me?  
  
How to tell her that it was stronger than me?  
How to tell her that I just wanted to protect her?  
How to tell her that I'm in love with her?  
  
It hurts.  
It terribly hurts.  
  
-Shaolan-kun! I would have stop it with the cards!  
  
-Onegai... don't be angry at me... I whispered.  
  
-I'm not angry at all! She said, tears in her green eyes.  
  
The pain was almost unbearable... I felt that... I felt that I was about to faint, but if I closed my eyes for too long, I would never open them again.  
  
Il felt something wet on me.  
My blood.  
It was leaving me.  
My blood, all over the ground started to stain her clothes.  
  
-Shaolan-kun! Your blood... It's horrible! Wait for me I'm going to get help!  
  
-Iie!  
  
-Nanni?  
  
-Stay with me, onegai!  
  
I gripped her hand.  
She nodded.  
  
-But Shaolan-kun...  
  
How to tell her that any help would be useless.  
It was too late...  
  
Her tears fell on my bloody body.  
  
-Gomen! I'm so sorry! She cried.  
  
My blood... My blood was everywhere... On me... on her... on the ground... everywhere.   
  
-When I saw you hit the ground, I was so afraid! It was so horrible! I tought that your neck would be vroken! Is anything broken?  
  
Me, Sakura, me...  
  
-You're bleeding so much! Why are you bleeding so much? Why don't you want of me to get help? Whay don't you talk to me?  
  
-Sakura, don't be sad, I will always be with you, I said weaklly.  
  
-What do you mean?  
  
-Any help would never... be... be enough...   
  
-Don't say that! Kami-sama will protect you! And all you need is a blood transfusion! Let me get…  
  
-Don't leave me!  
  
I grabbed her arm.  
  
Breathin was difficult.  
  
She stayed with me.  
  
All that because of that runaway Shot card.  
  
-I...I am so cold...  
  
I was scared, she read it in my voice, she read it in my eyes...  
  
-Don't let the coldness get you!  
  
-It's so cold,Sakura!  
  
My eyes were wide open and my whole body shivered.  
  
-Shaolan-kun!  
  
I grabbed her arm very firmly.  
  
My whole body cried in pain. My blood was almost all gone.  
  
-Arigato so much, Sakura... I said with difficulty.  
  
-Why?  
  
I tried to smile, but I wasn't able.  
  
-Don't die, Shaolan-kun! Onegai!  
  
-Godd bye, Sakura. I promise you that I'm going to take care of you from the sky.  
  
-Iie! Shaolan-kun!  
  
I didn't answer her.  
I never answered her.  
I closed my eyes.  
My hand fell on the ground as she cried and cried on my dead body.  
  
***  
  
Yup... the story ends like that! I know that it was supposed to be one-shot, but I wrote a really really weird sequel to this...  
If anyone wants of me to put it here, let me know... anyway, let me know what you thank about the story! 


	2. Through the death 2 the sequel that wasn...

[pic]Disclaimer :I don't own Card Carptor Sakura, the story and the carachters belongs to Clamp so please, don't sue me!  
  
But This fic is mine since I wrote it... if you want to use it you have to ask me!  
  
If you want to write to me , let's go! Here are my e-mails: sakura- 19@caramail.com petitelune_19@caramail.com vanille_lune_19@caramail.com  
  
Hum okay... now about the way I write... english ISN'T my first language so please. read the story and try to get over the mistakes.  
  
So read and review... Hope you'll like it.  
  
This is my second english fic, my third drama, my third one-shot and my fourth fanfiction...  
  
I know that it's kinda short. but it has tu be short.. Bah.. read and see.  
  
Okay. here's the sequel. but if you think it weird, don't tell me I didn' told ya! Don't forguet that it's still drama/romance.  
  
Trough the death 2  
  
-Shaolan. Shaolan.Wake up!  
  
I openned my eyes.  
  
-Who are you? Where's Sakura?  
  
-Calm down young man!  
  
-Who are you?  
  
-I am Sora, your gardian angel, said the beautiful young woman.  
  
-Where's Sakura?  
  
-She's where you left her.  
  
-So where am I?  
  
-Surely not in hell, but still not in heaven.  
  
This person was too mysterious for me.  
  
-There's a little thing I have to tell you. you're dead. It's really sad you see. because yur hour wasn't come.In fact, this runaway card. was suppose to hit the girl.  
  
-Nanni?  
  
-Don't you remember? You jumped in front of your beloved Sakura and you died?  
  
-I. died.  
  
-Yeah! That's it! You're starting to get the point!  
  
-But you're my gardian angel.why didn't you. I don't know. protect me?  
  
-Because you protected her! You baka! I wasn't able to stop you, you moron!  
  
-Why are you so mean to me?  
  
-If you think it was easy to take care of you! And above all, you weren't suppose to die!  
  
-So what happen now?  
  
-You have to stay there until the end.  
  
-The end?  
  
-The apocalypse! She said in a scary voice.  
  
I looked at her, eyes wide openned.  
  
-Ha!Ha!Ha! You mortal are so funnny! You are so naïve! No, in fact, you have to stay between earth and heaven until she die.  
  
-You mean Sakura?  
  
-Hai! But I will not be stuck here with you for a long time.  
  
-Wath do you mean?She will die soon.  
  
-Nanni?  
  
-Take a look! She said ,pointing something.  
  
I looked, like she asked.  
  
I saw Sakura. Sakura on the Tokyo tower.  
  
-Iie!  
  
-You can't stop her! It's good for you, you lucky!  
  
-Iie! Not in any sort of way! Doesn,t she have a gardian angel too?  
  
-Since nobody wanted to be her gardian angel because her life was too dangerous. you are.  
  
-Me?  
  
-Hai!  
  
-So I have to protect her!  
  
-Iie! You can't!  
  
-I don't understand.  
  
She actully have to die. She had to die before you, in fact.  
  
-Why?  
  
-Because the scene of her funeral was already written in the book of your life!  
  
-The book of my life?  
  
-Too complicated for you human. Lets see that scene togheter. Close your eyes.  
  
I did what she asked me to do and when she said that I can open them, I saw a very painful thing.  
  
Sakura in a coffin.  
  
-Iie! I shout .  
  
Sora giggle.  
  
-How dare you?  
  
-Sorry, it's just that you take it too seriously, you know that it isn't true!  
  
In the church, I saw myself, crying on her dead body. Between my tears, I mumbled something like:  
  
-Why. Why didn't I protect her correctly? Why?  
  
Sora snapped her fingers and the scene disapeared.  
  
-Yukatta it isn't true!  
  
I decided to look at the real world to see Sakura on the Tokyo tower.  
  
-Iie! She's not gonna do that!  
  
-Fall? Ur she will! She has to die and she wants to! She's so sad. her world's detroyed. she's not strong enough to handle that.  
  
-What are you talking about?  
  
-The only thing in her mind since you died in her arms is a big void! She wants to jion you! She wants to die!  
  
-Iie! Why am I her gardian angel if I can't protect her?  
  
-Just because she needs one, but I already told you. She has to die.  
  
-Onegai. don't let her do that! She has to live! To live a long and happy life!  
  
-Can't you understand that without you she can't live? That's why she had to die before you! If she would have die before you, you would have find the strenght to survive, but she's not such a warrior. The only thing in her mind now is you and she wants to die to be with you!  
  
-Sakura.  
  
-Such a waste. You love her and she loves you as much.  
  
-What do you mean?  
  
-Didn't you know that she cares for you?  
  
-Iie!  
  
-You're just so blind.  
  
I looked deeply at her... My beautifull cherry blossom. I was able to hear what she was saying.  
  
-Gomen nasai Otosan, Oniichan, Tomoyo-chan, Kero-chan and Yue-san. Gomen all my friends. I have to be with him.I miss him so much. I miss his caring amber eyes. his special scent, his unruly messy and so soft chocolate hair, his sweet smile, his strong hands. I miss him so much. And I never got the chance to tell him. to tell him. that I cared for him! A lot! That I loved him. Shaolan-kun. Why did you jumped in front of me? Why? I will. die for you Shaolan-kun! I know that you would not let me do that. but I don't know what to do with myself! I don't know. Gomen Shaolan-kun. but I have to join you. Do you really take care of me from the sky? Do you hear what I'm telling? I come Shaolan-kun. I juste hope that you will forgive me. That you'll be waiting for me. that you'll be happy to see me! Ja ne every body.  
  
She was crying. she was crying so much! It was. unbearable! I just wanted to touch her kawaii face and to tell her that it would be alright. That she didn't have to do that! Kami-sama I wanted it so badly!  
  
And she. she jumped. She didn't scream. She just whispered:  
  
-I'm coming Shaolan-kun, don't worry.  
  
I started to cry. To cry like I never did before. She was diyng . for me.  
  
Sora looked at me. Her eyes were soft. not like before.  
  
I took a look at myself.  
  
-I don't look really good in my bloody battle costume. Not good enough to welcome Sakura.  
  
-Shaolan, there is something I didn't tell you. Now that she's death, you'll go in heaven. But Sakura. Sakura will come here. Since you and her were soulmates, and that she had to die before you, she was suppose to wait for you until you die. But since you die before her. you'll go to heaven, and she will be stuck in there for. forever.  
  
-You liar! You lie! I know it!  
  
-Gomen ne Shaolan.  
  
-Iie! Tell me that her death wasn't useless!  
  
I cried harder.  
  
-Shaolan.  
  
Sora almost seems nice. may she was after all.  
  
-Iie!  
  
Suddently, I glow brightly and I started to fly.  
  
-Iie! I don't want to go! Sora! Do something!  
  
-I can't! Gomen. I'm so sorry.Remember that she loves you Shaolan!  
  
-Iie!  
  
And with that final good bye word to my gardian angel, I disapeared in the sky.  
  
***  
  
-Sakura. Sakura. Wake up!  
  
Sakura openned her eyes. From where I am now, I saw it perfectly.  
  
  
  
[pic] 


End file.
